A tremolo arm 33, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is used with a tremolo/bridge assembly 31 of a guitar 30, as is known in the art, to change the pitch of the strings 32 as desired while playing the guitar 30. The tremolo system allows the bridge assembly to rotate towards or away from the face 36 of the guitar 30. The tremolo arm 33 provides the user a lever to easily cause this rotation in the bridge assembly. The tremolo arm 33 may have a root portion 34 with threads 36 and a handle portion 35. The angle “theta” between the root portion 34 and the handle portion 35 is usually a right angle but can also be an obtuse angle. When the handle portion 35 is pushed towards the face 36 of guitar 30 the pitch of the strings 32 is lowered. When the handle portion 35 is returned to its resting position the pitch of the strings is returned to normal. When the handle portion 35 is pulled away from the face 36 the pitch of the strings 32 is raised.
Standard tremolo arms are generally relatively straight and the user is required to hold the straight tremolo arm with one or two fingers. However, when the user is playing the strings while trying to grasp and/or hold the tremolo arm, the playing of the strings can be interrupted and/or the tremolo arm can unintentionally slip away from the fingers of the user. What is needed, but heretofore has not been available, is a tremolo arm which can be held continuously and securely with one or two fingers while playing the strings of the guitar with the rest of the fingers, and which will not interfere with the playing of the strings.